


Sham

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Kikyou (Inuyasha), Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Priestess Kikyou (Inuyasha), inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kikyo had been freed, she was passing into death at last. But then she found herself thrown back into a sham of a body to play maid to some earl, held captive by a demon!
Relationships: Kikyou (InuYasha)/Sebastian Michaelis





	Sham

Kikyo had finally been freed from that sham of a body.

Free to float up to heaven.

Until that vile demon caught hold of her.

“How lovely.” Sebastian said, catching hold of her soul. “Your soul is much to pure to eat just yet.”

So he stuffed her in another sham of a body.

“Lets let you marinate a bit.” Sebastian smiled. “You’ll make a lovely little maid to my Young Master.”

Kikyo looked down at her outfit and bristled. “Maid?! How DARE you!”

Kikyo snarled a stream of curses at him, but they bounced of. She grabbed him and poured her spiritual energy into him.

Stung but smiling, Sebastian doubled back.

“Yes,” Sebastian smiled demonically. “You’ll do nicely.”

Kikyo made a grab for him but fell out into the hall next to a tray.

“Do your job, and I’ll set you free in a year.” Sebastian said. “Unless you’ve managed to taint that soul. In that case...” He lifted her chin and kissed her. “It’s mine.”

Kikyo hissed like a hellcat and stormed off to serve tea to her new master. At the very least, she’d save the boy’s soul and her own from the demon.

He would not best her!


End file.
